Talk:James Allison
If there is an admin reading this, could you please edit the article so that the smaller titles that i underlined, look like the first one that says 'His youth'? I would gladly appreciate that :D.Seqeu0 18:50, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Did some little format stuff. I'll get around to reading this later.--OvaltinePatrol 19:51, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks, Ovaltine, it look much better already. So i'll guess i'll think out my Iron Snipers article in the meantime and something about Tyon Allison's little trip that got him ghoulified (I still haven't decided why he'll risk his life, what was that you said about gauss rifles?). Seqeu0 21:32, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Just did some minor proofreading for spelling errors. Changed the bit in his youth from being near the capital to specifically mention Shady Sands, you can change it back if you like it was likely inappropriate of me to make that specific change. Enlisted soldiers are not frequently given commissions, let alone reaching as high a rank as Major. You should go into detail as to how he achieved this. Also claiming that he is "one of the best shots NCR ever had," is extremely trite. You could just as easily say he was an accomplished, decorated marksman without sounding quite as Sueish. I'll read more into this later and share any other thoughts.--OvaltinePatrol 07:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) okay, thanks for the comments, i'll try to change my article where i can.Seqeu0 10:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Not trying to rain on your parade but assuming the NCR military's ranks are similar to the Pre-War American military's structure, an advance from Sergeant to Major is a nine or ten rank jump. That's kind of an obscene skip for a single act of heroism, they usually just give medals for those after all. A more reasonable approach would be to say he was granted a commission and became a Second Lieutenant. You already say he was in the NCR military for years, once he's granted a commission it's far easier to rise up the ranks than it is for a noncomissioned officer. He could have risen to Major in that span of time. Also the wording of the Service in the NCR section sounds strange, it seems repetitive. I could take a crack at fixing it for you if you like, with the option to revert to a previous version available if you don't like what I did.--OvaltinePatrol 17:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sure, go ahead. The reason of the rank problem is probably related to my ignorance of the army ranks in, for example, the U.S. Army. While they do have an army in the country i live in, it only consists out of maybe, 10 soldiers, so it hasn't come to my mind yet of looking into it. Therefore it think it would be best if I let you make some changes. I put my article in your capable hands, Ovaltine. But if you mess it up, i'll kill you :P.Seqeu0 19:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Ow and I should also mention that, since I live in Belgium and I speak Dutch, here is a high probability that my English in my articles isn't perfect. I try to use the best possible English sentences, but, you know, try to keep it in mind while you're reading my articles, so that i don't get verbally hung on the internet :).Seqeu0 19:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I made some minor changes to reflect what we discussed, I will continue to watch this article and may make more as needed.--OvaltinePatrol 00:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) SureSeqeu0 12:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thanks for the nice picture, Ovaltine, I really appreciate it. If I might ask, do you just make your own Fallout: NV character look like the description and then take a pic? I know that might be a dumb question, but my curiosity simply wants me to ask.---Seqeu0 17:15, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the typo hunting, C4.---Seqeu0 17:31, January 12, 2011 (UTC)